


Beg for Me

by goldsworth (burdened_with_glorious_hunters)



Series: TyZula smut works [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Fondling, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Makeup Sex, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdened_with_glorious_hunters/pseuds/goldsworth
Summary: Something dark passes across her expression, face hard as she stares down at the girl. "I want you to beg" Azula snarls. "I want you to beg for me and only me"Ty Lee stares back at her, eyes wide at the words.'Good' Azula thinks. 'Eyes finally on me'/////A smutty one-shot featuring a possessive jealous Azula
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: TyZula smut works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 170





	Beg for Me

Light flickers fire filled lamps casting a warm glow over the small room, sharp shadows grace Azula's face as she turns to Ty Lee as they find themselves in the chamber. Frustrations of jealously and sexual tension peak, something in her snapping now that she's got the other girl alone. She grits her teeth, something dark passes across her expression, face hard as she stares down at the girl. "I want you to beg" Azula snarls. "I want you to beg for me and only me"

Ty Lee stares back at her, eyes wide at the words.

' _Good_ ' Azula thinks. ' _Eyes finally on me_ '. She hates it, hates the thought of Ty Lee thinking about others in that way. It's irrational but it makes her furious to think about, to think that Ty Lee thinks about others when they are together intimately. 

"What?" Ty Lee gasps.

"Beg for me" Azula's eyes crackle with unbridled emotion. "And I want you to mean it"

The girl is confused, it's written all over her face. She doesn't even know how her actions effected the princess, how her appeasing nature to those other men and women made Azula blood simmer. "Remove your clothes" Azula orders trying to rid herself of the thoughts. 

Bashfully, Ty Lee's hands move to loosen the ties of her signature pink clothes trembling as they work to loosen the ties, cheeks tinged with a blush under Azula's unwavering gaze. Ty Lee's hands drop slowly the fabric of her clothes falling with it to bare her to the cool air that raises bumps on her skin. It is Azula's gaze that warms her up, that makes Ty Lee's skin flush pink with the intensity of her lover's attention and how Azula's honey coloured eyes darken with desire. The dark haired girl's gaze is hungry, gaze roaming over the slowly revealed skin like she'd been craving it.

As if she can't handle the looks anymore Ty Lee nimbly moves to straddle on top of the other girl, her hands resting on the princess's still clothed shoulders in support. "Please, Azula, please touch me!" Ty Lee whines. 

Azula's grip is harsh on one of her her wrists. "You're mine" She snarls, trailing her other hand down the girls toned stomach, toying with the waist band of her underwear. 

"I'm yours" Ty Lee affirms breathlessly her body shaking with anticipation of things to come.

"Shall I give it to you?" Azula questions, free her hand trailing teasingly over the cloth between her and the other girl's sex. "I don't think you deserve it" 

Ty Lee gasps at the feeling of Azula's fingers so close. "Please, Azula, please, I want you. I promise I will be more aware of my actions"

Even through the cloth can Azula can feel how wet the other girl is- how aroused she is just by Azula's mere presence. She removes her hand, Ty Lee letting out the barest of a groan at the loss of contact. The sound reminds her that she's the one in control now, not Ty Lee and the insecure jealousy she's generated. She moves back just so, still fully clothed with the other girl on her lap. 

She switches her hands to instead palm at the other girls breasts. Ty Lee letting out a gasp at the contact, biting her lip enticingly as if to smother the array of noises escaping her. 

Azula grins widely, using her thumbs to drag teasingly across the other's raised nipples. Her neck curves as she leans forward once more, dark hair falling like a curtain as she moves her head closer to the other's girls to hear the whimpers escaping her clearer. "Do you like this?" She questions, fingers still circling and caressing. 

Ty Lee nods rapidly biting her lip hard, unconsciously moving her hips in an attempt to find friction. 

"Answer me, Ty Lee, or I'll leave you wanting..." 

"Yes!" Ty Lee exclaims, moans escaping her at the girls actions. "It's so good" 

Something in Azula loosens at the sight, at the pure want reflected back at her in Ty Lee's expression, calms the bitterness that filled her prior. "Will you be a good girl for me?" Azula inquires. 

The girls breath hitches. "Yes" Ty Lee manages to say on an exhale. 

One of Azula's hands move from her breasts to trail slowly downwards the girls sex, slipping under the girl's underwear. Ty Lee's breaths are shallow, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as Azula's fingers move teasingly between her folds. Azula's fingers are coated slick her pointer and middle finger still circling around the other girl's entrance without going in. "Promise me" 

"I-I promise" 

"Good" Azula praises, slowly slipping in a lone finger as she says it. 

Ty Lee whines at the intrusion no doubt wanting more but she won't be getting it that easily, Azula wants her to be punished for her careless actions first. Azula removes the fingers before Ty Lee's arousal can build too much, bringing her coated fingers to her lips, her tongue licking at Ty Lee's slick coating them. Ty Lee's eyes are dark as she watches the action, breaths shallow and drawing Azula's gaze to her breasts. 

Slowly the princess moves her head downwards, golden eyes flicking up to see Ty Lee's flushed expression. She can't help the grin that tugs at her lips as she drops her gaze down to the other's breasts only to lick teasingly. Ty Lee chokes on a moan at the sensation, her hands gripping the silken sheets hard. Azula's teeth scrape against the other's nipple her tongue dragging against the bud as she does. 

"Azula!" She cries the other girls name, head thrown back. 

Azula's tongue teases, swapping between circling licks and sucking, leaving hot wet marks on the other's breasts. 

All to soon does Azula pull back from her admissions, lips sinfully wet as she rests back on her hunches. Ty Lee's expression is wrecked as she stares back at the other girl, her underwear soaked through with the amount of pure _want_ she has for the women before her. 

"Move onto the bed" Comes the order. 

Wordlessly Ty Lee slips off of the raven haired girl, clad only in her lower underwear does she lay herself down on the sheets, gaze seeking out Azula's expectantly. It sends a thrill through the princess to see the other working so dutifully, to see how she sought her out on what to do next. "No just on all fours... I want you face down" Azula says, heat pooling low in her belly.

Cheeks flushing, Ty Lee repositions herself bracing her forearms onto the sheets with her head facing the bed her backside raised and on display for the other girls pleasure. Humming in approval Azula moves to join her her hands trailing up the girls legs and sinfully along the inner thighs. Shivering at the sensation, Ty Lee turns her head just so in order to be able to see Azula positioned behind her, she too on her knees. Azula's hands slide up her inner thighs, creeping higher and higher to the band of her underwear. Hooking a finger on the seam Azula drags them down and removes them from the other girl's hips. Golden eyes are drawn to the glistening wetness, Ty Lee's face flushed in shame and excitement for having her core on show for Azula's viewing pleasure.

Azula lingers close to her sex; ' _Next time_ ' She thinks placing some kisses on the girls inner thighs before she pulls back. Sliding her fingers to tease the other girl's entrance her forefinger and middle finger circle, sliding up the girl's folds teasingly before returning. She continues this for a while, letting her fingers become coated in the slick coating the girls sex before she slips a finger in, her free hand gripping the brunette's hip possessively. Ty Lee's muscles clench at the intrusion wet and utterly sinful as Azula begins to work Ty Lee up. 

"You like that?" Azula hums, a smug smirk tugging at her lips as she curls her fingers inside the other girl, moving her finger inside and out slowly.

"Yes!" Ty Lee cries, her face pushed into the sheets as she mewls, hips jerking in stuttering motions against Azula's hand. "Please, please, please-" 

"Please what?" Comes the teasing remark, Azula's eyes darting to her soaked hand still working the other girl. "Do you want me to stop?" 

The noise Ty Lee makes is almost wounded. "No!" Comes the muffled denial. "More!" 

Azula's amusement is paramount loving the control she hold over the other girl. "What do you say?" 

"Please finger me, princess Azula!" 

Appeased Azula obliges her index and middle finger stretching her further, slipping easily with how wet the other girl was. Ty Lee moans, muscles clenching around Azula's fingers as the other girl pumps her fingers in and out. Removing her free hand from Ty Lee's hip, Azula smooths it downwards to trail along the wetness coating the girl's sex as she continues to finger her. Once it gets wet enough, she slowly bring her finger to press lightly against the girls clit. 

The effect is simultaneous, Ty Lee's hips stutter at the touch, a moan escaping her at the unexpected action. Encouraged by the reaction, Azula continues to move her fingers along the bundle of nerves in the motion that makes Ty Lee the most reactive, continuing the pressure and pace of it. Azula's own arousal builds at the slick wet noise which accompanies the other girls pleasure, using the combination of stimulating with both hands to draw out Ty Lee's pleasure. 

She picks up the pace of her fingers curling inside, her other hand rubbing the other girl's clit in time with every curve of her fingers against the g-spot. Ty Lee's whining Azula's name, the word escaping her lips with a jumble of sweet nothings as her hips jerk against Azula's skilful hands. 

Ty Lee soon reaches her peak, head thrown back as she clenches hard around Azula's fingers as she rides out her pleasure with Azula continuing her actions. Breathing heavily, Ty Lee lifts her head to watch as Azula carefully removes her fingers away from her sensitive clit, feeling suddenly empty as Azula withdraws her fingers from inside her, dripping with the remnants of the girls climax. 

Azula sucks her fingers clean, licking at the slick coating her hands before she moves closer to capture Ty Lee in a heated kiss, the taste mixing on both their lips. 

"You'd do well to remember how well I know you, Ty Lee" Azula mutters against her lips. "No other can make you feel as good as I can" 

Cheeks flushed pink Ty Lee sends her a glowing smile. "You're perfect, Azula" 

Azula's hand curls in Ty Lee's hair, guiding the other girl to meet her in another bruising kiss and if Azula's grinning truimphantly into the kiss, well, that was her business only. 


End file.
